So Many Times
by Nalatinkercopper97
Summary: There's only so many times you can be called untrustworthy . No better then your enemy . Have people purposely move out of way in the halls and try to trip you before you never fell safe in that place again . This is the story of Ricochet and his spec ops team , raising to the top of The Decepticons or has he was known in the beginning of the war . Jazz and his spec ops team.
1. Chapter 1

Ricochet onlines as he normally does whenin Kaon in atangle of limbs . On his right side Bloodhound , Illusion and Shockwave sleep soundly with Shockwave firmly pressed againstthe wall which is the way he sleeps the easiest. Wasplays on top  
of both of Illison and Shockwave sleeping just as peacefully . While Gambler has found his way to be mostly on top of Bloodhound with one of his legs on his own . Which is odd becasue last night when he finally went into recharge

Wasp andGambler where in the opposite places . So they must of switched places some how in the middle of the night .

Ricochet carefully lifts the leg of Gamblers that was a cross his and lifts it sitting up and standing up out of the berth . Then sets it down careful not to wake the other Mech up . Normally not even Ricohet would be up now because he and the other had  
justgotten back to Kaon last night and when they come back they are normally given a full day of rest and relax before getting back to work .

However on this occasion Megatron had comes him and asked to meet him . Where has Ricochet could have told himno , Megatron had did him and the others of his unit a big favor when he allowed them into The Decepticons when the Autobots mistreatmentof  
them had became to much for them .

The final straw that sent them over the edge was someone thought itwould the best idea to lock Wasp and Gambler in a closet for a cycle when they were the only spec ops on base . A horrible idea for two reasons one Wasp and Gambler are Praxians  
seeker kin and don't do well in confined places for long periods of time

. The second reason is that Wasp and Gambler aren't full grown sad won't be for. Vorns and missing a meal can be bad.

Ricochet makes his way though the halls being joined by Starscream halfway to Megatrons room . After walking a few halls with Starscream walking at his side quietly . Ricochet asks " You must know why I am up right nowunless you wouldhave askedby  
now ."

Starscream says " I do but it is better if he tells himself ."

Ricochet nods his head and asks " At least tell me this will I be able to go back to sleep after this ?"

Starscream says " Yes you should be able to go back to sleep after meeting him with out waking the others up even ."

As he finshes speaking they reach megatrons door . Starscream leaves Ricochet to enter alone walking down the hall to his room to recharge with his trinemates .

Ricochet sends a request to enter and is granted the approveal so he enters the room .

In the room with his lord is another Mech this one is one Ricochet has never seen before he looks like he is two vorns from his final upgrades making older then Wasp but younger then Gambler . The Mech is a dark purple with black markings and wears afull  
/face mask .

As Ricochet finishes aprasing the new Mech in the room Megatron speaks " Ricochet this Soundwave , it seems Mechs have been ignoring the new rules of Kaon and have been having gladiator fights without permission . Soundwave here is one of the mechsthat  
/was forced to fight by the ring taking his cassette ."

Ricochet was forced to hold back his anger when he heard that taking a carriers cassette was one of the worst crimes someone could commit it is a literal piece of that mechs spark and with a young Mech like Soundwave if that cassette had been offlinedSoundwave  
/would have went with it .

Megatron allows Ricochet to get control of his anger before he continues to speak " Soundwave could be useful in Spec ops he has a telepathy sigma gift and his cassette for the monument is a quad ."

Ricochet looks at megatron and then at Soundwave and surprising one of them signs ~ Deaf or mute , Kid.~

Megatron just starts laughing . While Soundwave just signs back . ~ Mute . How did you now .~

Only two reasons a Mech wears a full face plate their deaf so it shows the words in front of their optics or their mute and they use it speak .

All right my friend will try him out and see where he fits in with the others . If that is all I would like to get back to the others .

By all mines Ricochet , Soundwave dismissed .

Soundwave follows Ricochet out of the room and down the first hallway . Before Ricochet starts to speak " We all share the same room we've tryed to sleep alone and it doesn't work we all just end up in the same berth anyway so we stoped trying .

When we get back to the room theirs a spare berth we use when ones of us is hurt you can use that . Inductions will happen when is every is awake . So you can read or sleep even let you cassette out if it can stay quite until every ones awake .

Reaching the room He sends Soundwave in first then walks in with the door sliding shut be hind him.

* * *

 **Oh look a other new story but it just wouldn't leave he alone okay so order of updates .**

 **Lone Wolf , The Medic , A sightless Phoenix and then this . I'm going to work on the medic update now it should be up in a few hours .**

 **9/9/18 update**

 **Fixed the formatting and changed a few words update coming. Soon .**


	2. Meeting the Team

Ricochet on-lines afew cycles later when he feels Illusion start to sit up which means Gambler , Wasp , Bloodhoundand Shockwave are already up or will be and if he doesn't want them attacking Soundwave for being in their quarters he will need  
/to explain his presance there .

He was right to because as he sat up he saw Soundwave sitting on the other berth with hands up hiding a young cassette behind his back . With Illusion , Bloodhound and Shockwave holding Blasterson him while they were protecting Gambler and  
Wasp that werealso out of the berth .

" Stand down Illusion , Bloodhound and Shockwave . He's not an adult ." Ricochet orders . He is proud when that statement has the olderthree putting their weapons down , they maybe Decepticons butthey have morals they don'ttouch bots not in their  
adult upgrades even if they work with them such as the case with Gambler and Wasp . Soundwave would be included in this for the next two vorns they would watch him closer and not send him of alone .

That statement gets Wasp and Gambler more curious because it's not often they see others not in their adult frames yet .

Ricochet keeps speaking after his order was followed " I knew he was here. Megatron commed

me when you all were still asleep and asked if I would go see him . So I did he had Soundwave with him who the Decepticons had rescued from a illegal fighting ring going on in Kaon . They were holding his cassette to make him fight ."

He saw anger flash though the eyes of all his mechs at knowing what would of happen if something-happenedto Soundwave's cassettes .

" That's good they found him boss . But why is he in the room ?" Illusion asks getting straight to the point .

" I'm glad you asked Illusion . Megatron wants us to try him with the unit and see how he melds with us . Becausehe's got a telepathy mod and he's a carrier with one already useful cassette ."

At this point Ricochet turns to Soundwave and asks " Whats your cassettes name .?"

The others are some what shocked when Soundwave signed the answer ~ Ravage~.

As if the cassette took his name being told it was time to introduce its self and a half grown cyber panther came out from behind Soundwaves back and allowed its self to be seen .

"Boss the sign language" Bloodhound asked worried they had just scared a deaf mechling .

Don't worry Bloodhound he's not deaf but mute .

Anyway on with the introductions shall we start with youngest first . Soundwave this is Wasp as he points to the black and yellow Praxian mechling . He is our scout and one vorn younger then you are.

Then we have Gambler who is black and silver with a deep blue . He is our tactical support and one vorn your elder .

Shockwave comes next the big purple mech just stares at him with his one optic .

Bloodhound was introduced next as the tracker of the unit . The black mech was easily the biggest of the adult mechs with dark green almost blackmarkings .

The last mech in the room was introduced as his second in command Illusion is dark grey and a pale ice blue .

Ricochet him self is black and silver with a silvery visor .

After the introductions . Shockwave asks " What are we going to tell the Autobots about are new member ."

" We're going to reverse his colors make him black and purple instead of purple and black . He'll lose the face mask and will us sign at their . Here for now outside this room we will speak with Soundwave telepathically or with sound recordings .

At the Autobots base he will be Sonicboom . Ravage will be changed to grey and called Claw it's not unusual for a carriers first cassette to be a quad ."

Ricochet looks at Soundwave and asks " This okay with you ."

He gets a quick signed yes as a response .

" As for his back story . He's been with the unit for a while in a out of the way Decepticon base that was just destroyed as not to make The Decepticons wonder why he was the only survivor he came back to us ."

Now if all right with you mechs let's go eat I'm starving . Ricochet tells the others .

* * *

 **Here's the new chapter of So many Times . If you like this you should try my other Transformers Fics . Lone Wolf and The Medic .**

 **Tell me want you think .**

 **Until next time.**

 **9/9/18 Update**

 **Fixed formatting**


End file.
